


Family is Free

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Future Relationships, I suck at planning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, No Tree Bros though, Not yet though, Step-Brothers, and of course jeremy/michael, it'll probably be evan/jared, might not even be any relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan never really thought about family because he didn't really have to. Jeremy didn't think about family because he didn't want to. But both have to face it when they're suddenly given the news that their parents are marrying one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay so I got this idea from Tumblr where Edenleicester drew a Hansen-Heere step family thing and I loved it and I want it. First thing first: I am such a TERRIBLE writer. So if you came into this thinking "oh dude this is such a cool concept" but was immediately turned off by my writing: i'm very sorry. I've been there. Feel free to write your own! (?) It's not my original idea so! I don't really get a say in it. SECOND, if you notice anything I can improve on, please comment so maybe I can fix my writing as I go? IDK. Whatever suits you! Now I start! (also the story takes place before Evan's senior year and before Jeremy's Junior year.)

  Evan never really thought about his mom re-marrying. Maybe, when he was younger and his dad had left, but that was many years ago. He knew his mom dated. He had seen the cars that dropped her off and he had caught glimpses of the men (and some women) that kissed her goodbye, but they've never been anything serious. He always assumed that his mother would introduce them to her if it became anything serious.

Apparently not.

And now that he thought of it, he didn't even know his mom was currently dating anyone. Obviously she was or they wouldn't be having the conversation of her marrying.

"Evan? Sweetie? Did you hear me?" His mom prodded. Evan nodded, but kept silent. His mind was racing with so many questions.

If she did get married, was he supposed to call the guy dad? Would he be mean? Did they have to move? Evan didn't really have friends here, but this was his home. They couldn't just leave.

"You'll like him!" Heidi's peppy voice filled the room."He used to work as a lawyer, but mostly works from home now so he can spend more time with his son-"

"His son?" Evan whimpered. Heidi sighed and reached for Evan's free hand, squeezing it as tight as possible.

"Honey, I know this is very sudden news. It happened so fast, but I love him. I do care about what you think though. And don't think his son got off free either. I haven't met him yet. We're going to go meet them next Friday, okay?"

"Okay." Evan mumbled, pulling his hand away from his mothers grip. He didn't miss the hurt expression on her face. He wished he didn't care, but he did. About everything.

He cared about how his mom felt. He cared about what her maybe new husband thought about him. He cared about what the man's son thought about him.

Before he could tell his mom anything though, she stood up. "Now I have to get to work." She said, giving him a pat on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek. "We'll talk more later. Don't forget to take your pain medication. That broken arm isn't going to fix itself." 

She left without another word. 

Evan was panicking. His mind raced with different scenarios, some good but most bad.

It was unusual for his mother to drop such a load of news at once. Even more so on him. She knew how he got. All the years of living with his mother, Evan knew that she did most things with him in mind. He knew he was spoiled in that way. 

Evan tried holding back his tear as he reached for his phone and dialed the number of the only person he could talk to.

* * *

 

"You're what now?" Jeremy and his dad hadn't really been close since his mom left (or before that really). He didn't think the man was selfish, but he did know that he sometimes didn't consider Jeremy in some of his decisions. This would be one of those times.

"We talked about it!" Jeremy's dad said. Jeremy only scoffed. His dad never brought up the prospect of remarrying to him ever. "I mean Heidi- that's her name- Heidi and I. We talked about it."

"Okay." Jeremy nodded. "But did you maybe think about talking about it with your kid?"

At least now his dad had the audacity to look a little sheepish. "Well, yeah. But we want to talk about it with you boys together."

If Jeremy hadn't been so upset, he would have thought that 'you boys' meant him and Michael (for some reason his father always included Michael), but this wasn't that kind of situation. Jeremy kind of hoped it was, but there was a second, kind of not wanted option.

"You boys?" He asked. At that, his dad's face lit up.

"Oh yeah!" He let out a laugh. As if this was a laughing matter. "Heidi, she, um. She has a son. Not much older than you. A year I think."

And Jeremy was just about ready to claw his eyes out. Jeremy had always been an only child. He didn't even think his mom had any kids with her new husband. How was he supposed to adjust to the possibility of having an older brother now? Sixteen years too late for that.

"And I take it he knows about this already?"

"No. Heidi is having the same conversation with him as we speak."

Okay now Jeremy felt a bit bad for the guy. He himself felt more emotions now than he had felt in the last month.

But maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Although he never had a sibling, that didn't mean he never wanted one. So what if they technically won't be related? It didn't matter that a brother found his way into his life years later than he expected. Or that his brother would be older than him rather then younger like Jeremy would have assumed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad?

He sighed and looked up at his dad."Okay. Okay, but I want to meet them."

"Of course! We're going to have dinner with them next Friday, so clear your schedule."

Maybe it was a little bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan freaks, Michael meddles, and Jared helps in his weird Jared way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello oh my god im sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been hectic. heptic? I don't know the word. I went to see tBOM (!!!) and I also went to see some old friends who are going off to college soon! Also my sister gave birth and I had to watch my nephew for a few days while she was at the hospital (taking care of a hyper 5 year old is so,,,, tiring). Here's the new chapter! I feel it's kind of slow and sort of a filler, but I had to see plot stuff before I could make any big things happen. I think i've figured things out, but for now, enjoy this crappy chapter that I didn't proofread (we die like men)

  Evan hadn't talked to Jared since school finished that summer. He was pretty sure his mom told Jared's mom about the fall and the broken arm, but Jared hadn't contacted him about it. It was probably because he didn't care.

If Evan's mind had been clear rather than swimming with questions about the news his mother had just given him, he would have probably thought twice about calling a guy who insisted their only relation with one another was family-friends.

(As if they didn't spend most of elementary school and all of middle school at each others houses playing video games.)

His phone rang twice before Jared picked up. "Yo whaddup." Jared's distracted voice sounded through the speaker.

Evan held the phone to his ear, but stayed silent for a few seconds before realizing that he didn't know what he was going to say. Usually he prepared for a phone call. They were awkward and he never knew what to say in the gaps of silence. Of course those same gaps existed in real life, but they just seemed so much weirder on the phone. 

Actually, they were both equally bad. 'Pro's and con's' Evan could almost hear his therapist say.

"Um, I- ah. Can-" He began, but the words couldn't properly leave his mouth.

"Evan? Is this you?" Jared asked, kind of knowingly and kind of annoyed. Evan noticed that kind of stuff. Or maybe his brain just always made it up?. "I don't have your phone number saved. What do you want?"

And that was it. Evan didn't know what he wanted. Did he want to ask Jared the questions? Or just talk? Evan hadn't been able to 'just talk' with Jared since they entered High School. They hadn't talked all summer for gods sake. Why was he doing this again?

"Look, if you're not going to talk, I'm hanging up. I'm in the middle of this-"

"No!" Evan interrupted Jared. "No, just- C-can I talk to you? I know I usually don't but this is kind of weird."

Jared let out a long annoyed sigh. "Dude, you calling me? During the summer? That's what's weird. Just tell me what you need."

"That's the problem! I don't know what I need. My mom just told me she might get married again. To some guy I've never met Jared. I don't know who he is. I don't know what he does? What if he doesn't like me and it ruins it for my mom? And he has a son? What if his son doesn't like me? Am I supposed to be his brother? Am I supposed to call the guy dad if they do get married? How am I supposed to be a brother? I've never-" Evan ranted. He was pacing his room, trying to at least slightly organize his thoughts.

"Okay okay okay. Calm down. Just breathe. This is nothing to freak out about."

Evan really doubted that. It had always been his mother and him. Even when his dad was around, he wasn't really around. That was going to change. Jared knew that. He had to know that, but Jared continued anyways.

"Look don't worry about the brother thing. You have siblings, don't you? You'll be a good brother. A weird one, but a good one." 

"That's different Jared!" Evan whined, ignoring his other comment. "They live- they live in another state and I only see them like seven days out of the year."

There was a moment of silence before Jared finally spoke into the phone again. "I'll be there in 5 minutes. You owe me some food though." And he hung up.

Evan didn't know what Jared was trying to accomplish coming by over so late at night, but he was kind of grateful for it. 

* * *

  After Jeremy's dad broke the news to him about the possible marriage, Jeremy headed to the only place he knew someone wouldn't question him too much about something he didn't want to talk to. Michael's basement.

But who was he kidding. Word Vomit was practically his middle name and he was pretty much an open book with audio when it came to Michael. So it shouldn't have surprised either him or Michael when the first words out of his mouth as soon as he opened Michael's basement door were, "My dad might get married again."

Michael's eyes widened with surprise though, leaving him to look kind of stupid if Jeremy was being honest. Jeremy ignored it and sat down next his best friend, grabbing the remote control by the table to play along. He didn't get to play however, because as soon as he had it in hand, the game was paused.

Jeremy groaned. "C'mon! I want to play"

'Woah, woah. Wait. You can't just come in here, say something like that and expect me to just-just keep playing!" Okay, so Michael did question things. A lot of things actually.

 "Apparently my dad has been seeing this lady for a few months now. He talked to me earlier and said that they want to get married. Just like that. I haven't even met her or knew of her and now they're getting married."

Jeremy felt like he was whining, but a guy had the right to whine when his future was about to change drastically. That's what he told himself.

Michael hummed and stared at the television. His eyebrow were scrunched up in confusion. Jeremy almost thought he had broken him before Michael finally spoke up again.

"I don't know man, that seems kind of shady."

Jeremy tensed up. Was something out of place? Did Jeremy miss something? He didn't explain anything thoroughly to Michael, how had he caught onto something that Jeremy might have missed?

"What?" Jeremy asked nervously, looking over at Michael who was staring at him intensely with a grim frown.

"Like, are you sure this lady doesn't have your dad under some sort of magic love spell?"

Jeremy's shoulders fell and he felt inclined to shoving Michael off of the too small couch. Or throw the remote controller at him. "Be serious!" But Michael only laughed,

Jeremy set the controller back onto the small table and ran a hand through his hair. "That's not even the worst part?"

"What's worse than your dad marrying a woman you've never met before?" Michael asked himself more than Jeremy.

"She has a son."

Michael nodded knowingly. "Yeah I saw that coming for some reason." Jeremy scoffed at his best friend and let silence wash over them.

It was a comfortable silence. Jeremy didn't think they ever had an awkward silence and if they did, it was most definitely in the early stages of their friendship, but he would have been too young at the time to remember it now.

"It can be worse." Michael broke the silence, his eyes darting to the door.

"How?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow,

"Your dad can be alone for the rest of his life with no one to love him and no one to love." Michael's eyes now shifted over to Jeremy. That meant something. Jeremy knew it did, but despite knowing his friend for more than a decade, he couldn't quite figure it out.

"I mean. I guess."

"Do they have a name?" Michael reached for his phone.

"What?"

"This lady and her son. Do you know their names?" Michael prodded.

"I- Heidi. That's all I know." Jeremy said. Michael let out a disappointed hum and put his phone back down. "If you get me their names I can look into them."

"That's kind of weird." Jeremy chuckled as Michael reached for their remote controls. 

"But necessary." Michael shrugged and handed a control to Jeremy. "Now shut up and let's play."

Michael unpaused the game and they began their practically daily ritual of playing video games together.

* * *

Despite already knowing that Jared was coming over, Evan still flinched five minutes later when a knock rang through his house. He felt the urge to hide. A childhood game that stayed with him. Except for some reason, a knock at the door was scarier now than it was back then.

Evan took a deep breath and left his room to open the door for Jared. (It's just Jared. Jared said he was coming over. It's Jared.) He tried calming himself down, but peeked through the window nearest to the door just in case. Surely enough, the short boy stood at Evan's front door, his phone to his ear.

Evan's phone then began to ring. Which was weird because who would be calling him? His mom left no more than 30 minutes ago and Jared was the only other- oh it was Jared.

Evan ignored the call an moved to open the door instead.

"Ugh finally. I was out there for like, ten minutes"

"Actually it wasn't more than fi-" Evan was cut off by Jared inviting himself into his house. Which might have been rude if they hadn't known one another for so long.

"Ten minutes Hansen. Lucky for you, I am a great family-friend and I am here to assist in whatever problem you're having this week. But make it quick, I have places to be."

And there was the thing that annoyed Evan. It was 10 p.m. What in the world did Jared have to do that Mrs. Kleinman would let him do. Evan had known Jared's parents for years. They were pretty strict. He knew the only reason Jared was allowed to be at his house at that time was because they were long time _friends._

Evan would never tell Jared that though. There might be a slight chance that Jared was telling the truth. Evan hated being called out.

"Um, m-my mom."

"Right." Jared said, setting his keys down. "There's obviously one solution here. Your Mom's marrying some creepy perv dude and he has a creepy-maybe perv- son?"

Evan's eyes widened and he blanched, "Wh-what? No! I-I didn't say th-"

"You have to get with the times Hansen. We have to stalk these guys via internet. Give me all the info you got."

Evan's eyes widened more if that was possible. Jared was crazy.

"No. No that's... that's disrespecting my mom's privacy. Or something."

"Or something? You might be living with these guys in a few weeks time. Wouldn't it make you feel better if you knew at least a little bit about them?"

And... he had a point. Jared had a point. Evan hated not knowing things. He didn't know how people could go on with their lives and NOT know what they were going to do next. Who they were going to meet. What was going to happen and why. He blamed it on his anxiety which caused him to over analyse situations to the point of having attacks. The more answers he had, the less of a reason he had to be nervous when (if?) he met these guys.

Evan hesitantly nodded as Jared busted out his laptop. "So," he mused, "Old people. Your mom's boyfriend will probably be on Facebook. That's where all the adults hang out nowadays. What's his name?"

"Um." Evan stared at Jared with a blank face, trying to remember if his mom had mentioned any names. Had she ever mentioned any names? She had probably been dating the guy for months, she had to have mentioned him at one point, right?

"I don't have all night Hansen. Do you know his name or not?"

Evan shook his head, still trying to remember anything resembling a name that his mom might have told him. "No. She hasn't said anything."

Jared groaned in the chair and shut the laptop. "Well that was all absolutely pointless." He complained, taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes.

"We- You can stay here tonight. My mom's not coming home until tomorrow morning so we can maybe find some things?" Evan offered.

He didn't know exactly what they were going to find. He didn't even know if he actually wanted to find anything. It was more than a month into summer and Evan had been bored. The most memorable part of it had been  _falling_ off the tree. That wasn't even something he wanted to remember. He kind of just wanted to spend some time with Jared. How they used to be.

"I guess I can cancel my other plans." Jared shrugged, opening his laptop up again.

"Oh. I forgot about that. Sorry. You can go if you want."

Jared shook his head.. "Nah." He turned to look at Evan, putting glasses back on. "It wasn't anything that imp- hey. You broke your arm?"

Evan looked down at his arm and then back up at Jared, "Y-yeah. Yeah like 2 weeks ago?"

Jared stood up and walked over to Evan. "How?" He asked, inspecting the white cast carefully.

And there came the part Evan hated. Not a lot of people asked him how he broke his arm because he didn't know enough people for that. His mom, a few of her work friends, and his dad a few days ago. The embarrassment that came from explaining how it happened was the worst part.

And this was Jared. Jared who probably meant well, but was still kind of an asshole about a lot of things. That was two times the embarrassment.

"Ifelloffatree." He mumbled quickly, hoping Jared heard. However, his questioning glance told Evan otherwise.

"Well, it's a, its a funny story actually. I was on a tree. And I kind of fell off-" Evan didn't get to finished because as soon as he mentioned that he fell off, Jared's laughter interrupted him.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Jared laughed. "What the hell were you doing on a tree?"

Evan rubbed gently at his broken arm. "I was enjoying the view, I guess."

"Holy shit. You are something else Hansen. If you had broken your arm literally any other way, I would have felt bad, but this? I can't believe you." He continued laughing.

Evan suddenly remembered why he hadn't contacted Jared all summer. In his bouts of loneliness, he tended to forget exactly how mean Jared could be, but ten minutes in, he always remembered (or was reminded).

"I'm going to tell my mom that I'm staying and then we can get back to business. Or you can tell me more about your broken arm. I need more details."

 With that Jared stepped out of the living room to call his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! Okay, Jared's kind of a jerk, but he'll get better eventually. Like I said, I think I've figured out what I'm going to do with connor and other plot details thanks to you guys! Thank you SO much for all of the comments and kudos, you're all the absolute best! I'm kind of scared of disappointing you all, but they helped me get some shit together. And also they were a little pick-me-up after helping my nephew shower (oh the horrors of children, all the splashing and the toys and the games, all the broken things, all the food wasted, no way am I having kids.) I'll try to update soon, but no promises on this coming week. I'm going on a trip! I'm not sure how long I'll keep with the double POV's, but after a while it'll just be Evan because this story will focus more on his story. I'm done. Goodnight, It's very low a.m.'s where I'm at!

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey! you made it to the end! I'm not sure if i'm going to keep Connor alive in this fic? Still deciding on that. And if you have any suggestions, i'll take them into consideration. I have an outline for the story but it's very vague so I might be able to change some things. ALso I don't know if I'm going to do both Jeremy and Evan's pov or just Evan's... do you see how prepared I am for this? I'm sorry if this seemed rushed. Like I said, still working on my writing skills.


End file.
